The Not So Blind Date
by Myrle 16
Summary: Blind dates, new babies, a masked make-out session, and birthday party suprises await Derek and Casey during their time at Queen's. NOT DONE YET
1. Intro

November

I couldn't believe it! I mean the fact that Derek and I would both be going to Queen's never even crossed my mind. But when we both told our family those seven months ago, I didn't think Derek was serious. But in the aftermath, he showed us his letter, we packed, and before I knew it we were standing in the parking lot of Queen's saying goodbye to our family. Mom was looking pregnant, and both Derek and I were ready to head off to our dorm rooms to unpack. After hugging Mom, Lizzy, Marty and even George, Edwin decide he wanted a hand shake. But when I started to walk away, he ran up to me and gave me a hug. That made it even harder to keep walking. Because as excited as I was for school, I felt like my heart was ripping in two.

Once I got to my dorm room, I met my room-mate Cassiy. It was weird because of the similarities in our names. I unpacked as Cassiy talked to me. I learned that she was from Grande Prairie, Alberta, that both her and her boyfriend, Colin got accepted to Queen's, and that she had in her words, "Three loves: Colin, dancing and hockey." We talked til' ten that night then went to bed.

The next few months were very routine. Cassiy and I would go to class and meet up with Colin after. That was when she did one of two things; left with him, or hung out with me. She spent all of her spare time with Colin, unless he had hockey, then she hung out with me. Meanwhile, my focus was school. Then my perfectly planned schedule changed.

A week ago Cassiy told me that she was tired of watching me be so 'anti-social' and that she was going to do something about it. Putting down my pencil, I spun my desk chair around so I was facing her and I asked her what it was she planned to do. At my question, Cassiy got this evil little grin on her face and told me that it wasn't what she planned to do, it was what she had done. She said she had set me up on a blind date.

~ ~ ~ ~

I couldn't believe she'd had the guts to go to Queen's. I had thought for sure she would stay at home. I was pleasantly surprised. Not that I'd ever admit it. Not to anyone, ever. I didn't realize just how hard the decision was for her. It wasn't until I saw the look on her face when Ed hugged her goodbye that I knew just how hard it was for her to leave our family to go to school. It hurt to see, but the pained look on her face was gone an instant later. Replaced with the mask she always wore.

It was cool to learn that Colin was my room-mate. I mean, I'd met him at hockey practice, but the thought never crossed my mind that coach would push for his team members to be roomed together. I met Colin's girlfriend my first Saturday on campus. I heard a knock at the door and saw that it was eleven in the morning. After I crawled out of bed and opened the door, she handed me a tray with two cups of coffee, and two breakfast muffins.

The girl proceeded to walk over to Colin's bed and flip his mattress. She then walked back over to me, and in the same sentence told me to close the door, get dressed and eat. Looking back at the tray in my hands, I saw that she had taken one of the muffins and a cup of coffee.

The next few months were routine. I would get up, eat, go to class, go to hockey practice, go to more classes, go to more hockey, go back to the dorm, to any work I had, and fall asleep dreaming of Casey. Saturdays were different. Colin and Cassiy were always dragging me along to some party, or to meet some girl. Not one of the girls I met were my type. It was in those months that I realized what my type was. I found myself comparing every girl met to her. So when Colin set me up on an official blind date with Cassiy's best friend, I thought it was a joke. I'd seen Cassiy and knew that she wasn't the one for me, so why would her best friend be any different? Besides, she wasn't the girl I wanted.

**So, this is the intro to my new story. I am working on mu other ones, but my laptop died, so I have to post/write off of my family computer, with of course is harder to do. But if you read my story, and you like it, please review. Even if you didn't like it! Review! I love to hear what readers think. Just like I know every writer does!**


	2. No Show

Casey's POV

The Saturday of the date was beautiful. I rolled out of bed and saw that Cassiy was still asleep. I grabbed my gym and bag I headed there for my morning workout. When I got there, I found the workout room completely empty. I then became so engrossed in my workout, that I didn't notice Derek until I turned to leave. He was standing by the door just looking at me. I smiled as I walked by but didn't say a word. After all that was what he had wanted.

When I got to the locker room, I changed my mind and decided to go for a swim to cool off. By the time I got back to the dorm room I'd been gone for two and a half hours. Apparently I was just in time for Cassiy to drag me out and off to the mall. She insisted that I had no date worthy clothing. By the time we got back to our dorm room, I had a cute halter style summer dress, a skirt, two tops and a pair of white heels.

Since Cassiy and I were meeting Colin and my date at the theatre, I decided to wear my new red top, skirt and heels. When we arrived at the theatre, Colin was waiting for us. As I stood in line to get a drink, I saw Colin and Cassiy having what looked like a silent argument. Once I had my Dr. Pepper, Cassiy told me that my date was going to be a little bit late. I shrugged and told her I didn't care. But I did care if we got a good seat or not. We walked into the theatre and found it almost empty. At the time it seemed weird since we were waiting to watch Transformers 2.

We had been sitting for ten minutes when the previews started to roll. I overheard Colin tell Cassiy that he'd texted my date telling him where we were. I guessed he was going to be later than he originally thought. The fact that he still hadn't shown up halfway into the movie didn't even cross my mind. All I could focus on was the amazing movie. My mind was so full of the film that it wasn't until Cassiy and I were back at our dorm that I realized I'd been stood up.

Derek's POV

I could tell Colin was 'pissed' the moment our dorm-room door opened. I was sitting at my desk talking to Ed and Smarty. When I'd first called, Smarty answered and had proceeded to run up the stairs, put me on speaker and tell the entire house that Smerek was on the phone. She then sat on Ed's bed and they told me what they had been up to. Ed told me about all of the girls at school who wanted to date him because of his 'bad-boy'/Venturi rep. I thought it was rather amusing and knew that he'd do just fine at school. Smarty then told me every detail about her friends, teacher and new classroom.

It was then brought up that Lizzy had a new boyfriend. Apparently the only person who liked him was Nora. I found that the more they talked, the more I missed them. I was just saying good-bye when Colin got back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up my football. But I wasn't expecting it to hit me in the back of the head the moment I turned my phone off. Spinning around in my chair, I asked him "What was that for?"

He scoffed and told me "I dunno'. How about standing up your date?"

"Come on, man! After all the other girls you've hooked me up with, did you really expect me to show?"

"Yeah, well, your loss then. I mean you just missed out on meeting the coolest chick I've ever met."

I laughed at that and gave him a questioning look. He glared at me before saying "BEFORE CASSIY!!" I laughed even harder and climbed into bed. I didn't give the date another thought. At least not until a few hours later. I woke up at 3 am with a start. I realized that I'd broken one of my dating rules. No No-shows.

**Well?? What do you think? I hope no one thinks I left it hanging too much. I'm trying to complete each chapter. You know the drill. If you read it, review it! And I am pleased to inform all, that my computer is back up and running, so I'll try to update more often now. Remember, if you read it, review it!!!!!**


	3. Baby Date

**First off, I want to apologize to those who have been waiting for an update. Unfortunately, canning season is in full swing, and I haven't had time to update. But, the wait is gone!! Here is the next installment of 'The Not So Blind Date'. Enjoy! **

Casey's POV

Second semester had just started when Cassiy decided to set me up on another blind date. I laughed and told her that it wasn't such a good idea. Especially since the last time we'd tried the guy had stood me up. She smiled and told me that it technically wasn't a blind date because I knew the guy. But she wouldn't tell me who he was. Since I'd decided to "cut lose" and not be as prim and proper, I agreed. Since the university was was having a winter carnival, we decided that would be the best place to go for our date.

At least until I found out about my assignment. My community studies class was told that were were going to help out at the carnival. And I was assigned the kissing booth. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that it was a mystery theme. That meant that the kissing booth was curtained off and totally dark. That meant I'd never know who I was kissing. I didn't want to kiss a bunch of guys. In fact the only reason I agreed was because it was worth fifteen percent of my grade.

The day of the carnival was beautiful, sunny and warm in spite of the foot of snow on the ground. I got to the carnival at noon for my three hour shift. As I walked by the line up, I thought I saw Derek and Colin. Hoping it wasn't them, I walked into my end of the booth to relieve the girl I knew as Karen. I'd been at the booth for what seemed like forever when Cassiy opened the curtain and told me I had one more "customer" and then my shift was over. After she left I heard the curtain swish open and close. After sliding the window open, I leaned in for my last kiss. When my lips met those of the guy on the other side, a jolt went through me. It wasn't an electric shock, it was much better. I thought that the movies got it right when the describe "The Kiss". Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a cell ringing, and the kiss ended.

I found myself in a hurry to get out of the booth to find the guy on the other end of the amazing kiss. As I bolted from the booth, I ran into a guy talking on a phone. Looking up, I saw that it was Derek and turned to walk away. It was then that he grabbed my arm and started to pull me toward the parking lot. It wasn't until we were standing by his car that he let go of my arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled at him.

"Where's your cell?"

"What? In my pocket on silent. What does that have...?"

"Nora's having her baby. And Lizzy has been trying for the past hour to get a hold of you. But obviously that is impossible since your phone might as well be off. And since "Klutz-illa decided to run into me, I thought she might want to know."

Derek's ranting didn't register in my head. All I'd heard was his off handed comment about my mom being in labor. My mom was having her baby, and I wasn't there!! I don't know remember much of the next two and a half hours. All I know is the next thing I remember clearly was of sitting in the Toronto General Hospital waiting room with Lizzy leaning into me with my arm around her and my other arm around Marty, who was sitting on my lap.

Derek's POV

The fact that I'd stood up my blind date bothered me for months. But I;d never admit it to anyone, Eventually I found myself telling Colin that it would "damage my rep." if it ever got out that I'd stood a girl up on a blind date. I told him that I didn't want it to look like I was afraid of meeting a girl. I suppose that's why I agreed to meet her at the school carnival. Anyway, I found myself standing with Colin and Cassiy near a kissing booth. I was told we were waiting for Cassiy's room mate. Next thing I knew the ticket guy at the booth asked Colin if we were in line and he said yes. I tried to get out of it, but Colin told me that if I didn't go in, then he'd hold the 'no-show' over me for as long as we knew each other. Walking inn, I sat the stool, and I saw that the panel in front of me had to be opened. I leaned forward to open it and the lights went off at then same time. Knowing that the lights going off meant it had to kiss the girl on the other side, I kept leaning forward. The shock that went through me when my lips touched those of the girl on the other side was intensified by my cell vibrating in my pocket.

Not wanting to end the kiss, but no wanting my phone to actually ring, I pulled away and answered my phone at the same time. I bolted from the booth to get away, and go to the other side of the booth. I wanted to meet the girl on the other end of the amazing kiss. But I was distracted but Lizzy. She was rambling hysterically. She told me that she couldn't get a hold of Casey and that Nora was having her baby. Just as I hung up, I felt someone run into me from behind. Turning to see who it was, and hoping it was the girl from the booth I saw Casey trying to walk away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the parking lot. The look on her face when I told her Nora was in labor was priceless. The one thing I wasn't counting on, was her insistence that we drive the three hours to Toronto.

But we did. Barely. It was really hard for me to focus on driving the icy roads with Casey sitting next to me for three hours. But I did get us to the hospital in one piece. When we got there, I sat across the room from the girls and Ed sat beside me. I figured that if I sat across from her then it wouldn't be weird if I was caught staring at her. She'd just fallen asleep with Smarty sitting on her lap when dad walked into the room. He asked us if we wanted to meet the new addition to our family. We followed him into the room where Nora and the baby had been moved to. Nora looked exhausted. It was then that I noticed she was holding two babies. My dad smiled at my reaction and introduced us to our new siblings. Jeffry and Bailey McDonald-Venturi.

**I know, surprise! I couldn't decide if I wanted the baby to be a boy or a girl, so I did one of each! Please let me know what you think!! I LOVE reviews!! really I do! So, like I say . . . . if you read it, review it!! and thanks for the support!**


	4. Chat Room

**I hope you enjoy the next installment of the story! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought I'd make up for the fact that the previous chapter was as long as it was!**

Derek's POV

Friday night, and what does Colin decide to do? Go out with Cassiy. Not that I mind, its just that it meant I had nothing to do. Especially since we had planned on going to see Watchmen that night. Instead I sound myself sitting in front of my computer with the campus chat site window open, and playing solitaire. But being that it was a Friday night, the only people on the chat site were involved in a heated discussion about some guys named Adama and Cylon. Whoever they were. I was halfway through my game when the chat site screen beeped to tell me that someone new had signed on.

I figured that they would be joining the discussion, until a message box opened. It's strange how the word "hi!?" can cause you to have a conversation with a total stranger. All I found out about the girl was that she was a dancer, has a secret love of hockey. And that the first letter of her name is C. I didn't know why, but something about our random three hour conversation made me want to meet her. We agreed to meet at the campus café at 9 O'clock the next night. After saying goodnight and signing off, I got into bed. My last thought before sleep took me was wondering how much she was going to be like Casey.

** Hope you enjoyed it!!You know the drill. If you read it, review it!! And thanks for the support!!**


	5. For the Love of Hockey and Roses

**First off, I want to say how sorry I am for taking so long to update. I know that I have that, so sorry! However, in my defence I've been without a computer for the last year. I hope you enjoy the next instalment of the Casey/Derek story. And like always, if you read it... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!**

Casey's POV

It wasn't until V asked me to meet him at the campus shop and I'd said yes, that I realized, we'd been talking for three hours, and I didn't know that much about him. Having said that, there was something about the way he worded things that pulled at me. So, before I knew it, it was 8:15pm and I was sitting at the corner table. I had a copy of "History's Hockey Heroes" open in front of me. It wasn't the type of book I'd normally read, but V needed some way to know who I was. Even though I hadn't planned on it, I found myself enjoying the book, and learning a lot about hockey. After a few minutes, the waiter, a new guy named David. I ordered a large mocha with whipped cream and a cherry on top. It was my new favourite and the house special. Five minutes later, David returned to my table with my coffee. Looking at my watch I saw that it was 8:45pm. I knew that my date would be there soon. I had just started to read again when the chime above the door jangled. Looking up I saw Cassiy walk in and over to my table. She asked if she could join me, but I told her I was waiting for someone. Cassiy smiled and told me that she'd leave when the guy got there.

"Who said I was waiting for a guy?"

"You just did. If it was a girl you were meeting with, you would have told me right away."

I just shook my head at her logic. David came over and asked Cassiy what she wanted. She ordered her usual. One small hot chocolate, one small coffee, one cup of hot cream, and a large cup to combine them in. David laughed and told her he'd combine it for her, and was back with it in ten minutes. Once David had dropped off her drink I asked why she and Colin weren't out on a date. She sighed and got this wistful look on her face. She told me that Colin's practice was going late. Then she went on to explain that the team had lost a big game, so the coach decided to keep them all late. We had been talking for a while when my watch beeped telling me that it was 10:00pm. I wasn't sure I liked the fact that I'd been stood up again. And by two different guys.

Derek's POV

I couldn't believe the day I'd had. First I missed the assignment in class because I was "daydreaming" about my date. Then we lost the game and coach made us have a practice right after! But to top it off, I found out after the game that there were NHL scouts at the game. Needless to say, I was not in a good mood when I got back to my dorm. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was 10:00pm, I figured that C wouldn't be at the shop, but I took off at a run anyway. Running the whole way, I got there at 10:15pm. Looking around, I was disappointed to see no girls by themselves. In fact the only girls in the entire café were Casey and Cassiy, and there were sitting together. I left before they saw me. I didn't know how it would be possible to feel any worse after the day I'd had, but the walk back to my dorm...it was the worst half an hour of my life. When I finally got back to the dorm, I went to the chat room on the chance that C was on. Imagine my surprise to discover that she was! I apologized and explained the hockey situation. I thought for sure she'd think I was just covering, but she didn't. In fact, she told me that a friend of her's got a forced rain check on her date with her boyfriend because of the hockey incident. I asked her if she wanted to meet me for breakfast in the morning, but she told me she couldn't.

**C: My sister is having a crisis! Her boyfriend broke up with her over an e-mail. So I am driving home tonight to spend the day weekend with her. I'll be back on Monday. We could try to meet then? **

**V: cool! Not the deal w/ ure sis... but that ure gonna spend time w/ her! What time mon?**

**C: I work at the campus coffee house from 6:00am until 1:00pm. **

**V: got practice at 2...maybe later...?**

**C:Sure. Just message me. **

**V: where?**

**C: CMqueenscollege**

**V:cool **

**C HAS SIGNED OFF**

**V HAS SIGNED OFF **

When I woke up on Monday morning the first person I thought of was C. I was wondering how her shift was going. I thought of going down to surprise her, but then an idea crossed my mind. It took me an hour to get to the store I'd seen a few weeks previous, and get the order in. I was just about to go to the coffee shop and surprise/meet C when Colin texted me. Apparently it was my turn to buy the groceries, and we were out of milk. Turning the other way, I headed for my car and then the grocery store. C would have to wait.

Casey's POV

It had been a long morning. A long drawn out weekend previously didn't help either, but Lizzy needed me. She'd been going out with this guy Brad from school. And I guess we should have seen it coming. I mean he was a bit of a jerk. But she really liked him, so when he sent her the e-mail, saying "they were lying to each other that they really belonged together" and then he had the nerve to ask out her best friend the next day... Well, needless to say she needed some sisterly consoling. And I was more than happy to be there for her. Besides, it meant that I got to see Bailey and Jeffry again.

But when the roses started to come...My day suddenly seems amazing. They started to arrive at 7:00am. No card came with any of them. It wasn't until I got off work that I realized I'd been sent a dozen roses. One every half hour. I felt bad for the delivery boy because it meant he was going back and forth all day. By the end of my shift, I had given up on a card. I wasn't until I logged onto my campus e-mail and say the message that I realized who was responsible for the roses.

**To: **CMDqueenscollege

**From: **DVqueenscollege

**Hey:**

**I am hoping that you got my "gift". I hope you weren't too embarrassed... I know this is short notice, and I am also sure that you have most likely had dozens of guys ask you already, but I figured I'd try my luck anyway. If you don't have a date to the Valentine's Day dance, would you be mine? I thought it would be the perfect place for us to officially meet. If you already have a date, I completely understand however. **

**Affectionately awaiting your reply **

**V**

**PS – Since the party is by costume only...I was wondering which part of a famous couple you would like to be?**

**To: **DVqueenscollege

**From: **CMDqueenscollege

**I was planning on going as Elizabeth Bennett. I know that Lizzy/Darcy aren't an actual "historical couple", but they are one of the most romantic in history. Would you be ok with being my Mr. Darcy?**

**Waiting**

**C**

**To: **CMDqueenscollege

**From: **DVqueenscollege

**COOL! **

**YES!**

**How about we meet on the middle of the floor at 9:00?**

**PS – don't forget your mask!**

**V **

**I hope you like it. I know it's kinda long, but that's what happens when you edit while you type...**

**Like I said before...PLLEASE review! And thanks again for waiting so patiently. I will have the next two chapters up as soon as I'm finished writing the last one...**


	6. Valentine's Day DanceThe Party

**I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment. And true to my word, here is the next chapter! I hope to have the last few up soon. So please be patient! And like always, I don't own anything...except Cassiy and Colin. They are mine! And...if you read it, review it! Oh, and in case you didn't catch it...Derek doesn't know that Casey is Cassiy's room-mate! It is important for this chapter!**

Derek's POV

Colin and I had hockey practice at 6:00am the morning of the Valentine's Day party. After practice, we went to our dorm and changed. Colin talked me into taking Cassiy and her room-mate our for breakfast. So we split up. I went to get the girls, one of whom I'd never met, and Colin went to get his car. Not sure what to expect, I stood in front of the door labelled G361 for five minutes before I knocked. I was hoping that Cassiy would answer the door and not her room-mate. So imagine my surprise when Casey oped the door. After the initial shock, in which my brain made the connection that Casey and Cassiy were room-mates, I told Casey that Colin and I were taking them out for breakfast. She told me to go down to the lobby and that they'd be down in fifteen minutes. When I got to the lobby, Colin was just walking in, I told him what Casey said about the fifteen minutes, but that knowing her they'd be half an hour. He gave me a questioning look, but I shrugged it off. True to her word Casey and Cassiy joined us fifteen minutes later, and we (after the shock) headed out to Denny's for breakfast.

Casey's POV

After spending the night tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep at 3:00am. I woke up 9:30am to the smell of coffee. Cassiy was sitting at the table with a huge cup in front of her. I crawled out of bed and poured myself a cup. After drinking it, I was getting my shower stuff together when there was a knock at the door. Setting my stuff down, I went to answer it. Expecting to see Colin, I was shocked speechless to see Derek standing there. Within half an hour, we were at the Denny's near the campus. After breakfast (which the guys paid for) Cassiy and I went shopping. She wasn't happy with the 'Wonder Woman' costume she'd bought for the party, and decided to get a different one. After trying on every costume in the store, she decided to buy a 'Cleopatra' one. She promptly texted Colin to "inform him of the costume change". As she did that, we walked to the salon where we had appointments to get our hair and nails done.

Back at our dorm, Cassiy had just finished getting into her costume when Colin knocked on the door. They offered to wait for me, but I told them to go on without me and that I'd see them there. I got to the party at 8:45pm. After finding Cassiy and Colin to let them know that I'd made it, I wandered over to the dance floor. I slowly started making my way towards the centre of the floor. Just as I reached what I hoped was the centre, I heard the campus clock chime. Knowing that it meant it was 9:00pm, I suddenly found myself nervous and started to fiddle with my mask. I was just about to chicken out and walk away, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw guy dressed like Colin Firth from Pride and Prejudice.

"D?"

He smiled and nodded. He put our his hand and looked around. Knowing that he wanted to dance, I smiled and reached for his hand. Just as he pulled me towards him, the slow song ended. I had just started to pull away when "Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner" began to play. Pulling me into a spin, we danced. And danced, and danced. Before I knew it three hours and quite a few drinks had gone by.

In the time that passed, we talked about everything and nothing. The one thing we never did was tell each other our "real" names, but we decided to set aside time every Wednesday night to chat. As the clock struck midnight(literally) I apologized, but told D that I needed to get home. He offered to walk me back to my dorm, and we spent the fifteen minute walk in silence. Standing outside my building, I said thank you for walking me back and turned to walk inside. Before I had taken more that three steps, I left his hand grab mine. In one swift motion, I was spun around and into his arms. And before I could react, his lips were on mine. I'll never know how long that kiss lasted for, but I was breathless and weak to the knees (and yes I know how cheesy that is) when we broke the kiss. D smiled, gave me another quick "peck" on my lips, let me go and quickly left.


	7. Carissa

**OK. First off, I wanted to say thanks to everyone that has been reading my story! I love the feedback, and am eternally grateful. Second, I thought that some warning is due. I am going to leave this story rather open . . . sort of. This chapter is going to be told from the point of view of a young girl. She is telling her "favourite love story" to her class. So, it might be a little bit weird. Thanks again for the reviews, and like always, the only people that I can claim are "mine" are Cassiy and Colin. Oh, and Carissa . . . . . **

"What is my favourite love story? This story started almost fifteen years ago. Once upon a time, there was a man. His name was George. Now George didn't have many things to be sad about. He had three awesome children, a little girl and two boys, but he wanted a wife. And then, one day, by sheer chance, he met her. Nora. She was everything that he wanted. Now Nora, she had two daughters. And she loved them very much, but she wanted them to have a dad. And when she met George, she knew that her could be the man she was looking for. And so, they started to see date. They had been dating for a while, when George proposed. They knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. But there was one thing standing in the way. Their eldest children. Nora's daughter Casey, and George's son Derek. They HATED each other. Nora and George knew this and had put off introducing them (officially) to each other. They knew that if and when they did, their children would not be happy. And at first they weren't. But then Casey had a change of heart, and convinced her mom that George really was best for her, and that she disserved to be happy. So, George and Nora were married, and the crazy-ness began.

Nora and her daughters Casey and Lizzie moved into George's house. At first things were crazy. The step siblings fought all the time and competed. But over time they came to be a family. Casey and Derek still "bugged" each other, but it became the norm. In fact if you were to ask the younger siblings what they thought of the relationship between Casey and Derek, they would clam up and say "we don't talk about it". Time passed, and the children grew up. The girls grew closer, and the boys, well, they were boys. Throughout the course of high school, Casey dated most of Derek's friends. And Derek went out with Casey's friends. They both got their hearts broken, but when push came to shove, they knew that they could depend on each other. So when graduation came and they got accepted to the same college, it just seemed natural for them to go together. But by then, they had been in denial for so long that Derek said he wanted to be as separate from Casey as he could. And so they would have continued to live if it weren't for their best friends. You see Derek's dorm mate Colin was going out with Casey's dorm mate Cassiy. Of course Derek and Casey didn't know that for the longest time. It was part way through the first semester when Colin and Cassiy started to compare notes. They laughed when Cassiy said that the Derek Casey talked about in her sleep was the Derek that Colin shared a dorm with. And the same reaction came out when Colin said that Derek talked about Casey in his sleep. From that moment on, they decide that they needed to hook them up. And so they tried, and tried, and tried. But it was like every time they could have gotten them together, something got in the way. First it was Nora going into labour. Then it was hockey, then it was "someone I met online".

Of course afterwards, they realized the "online person" was each other. The event that finally got Derek and Casey together was Colin's birthday bash. It was costumed, and masked. They set it up so that Derek and Casey met as their online profiles. But when the masks came off (after the "intense" make out session), well, as they say the rest is history."

"Carissa! That can't be it! Did Derek and Casey get married? What about their family? They are technically related after all."

"That's a great point Mary. But you see, everyone in their family knew that Derek and Casey had feeling for each other. They just couldn't say anything until Casey and Derek decided to admit it themselves. And to answer your question. Yes, they did get married. They ran off to Vegas. In fact they were married for a month before the rest of the family found out. And by that time. Casey was pregnant. With me!"

**Well? What do you think? I randomly got inspiration and was able to finish****. I hope it lives up to expectations. And that not one is too disappointed. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. I really appreciate it. I am however glad to be done!**


End file.
